Tale of the Zone
by seantriana
Summary: It's summer! Jack and Maddie decided that that should have a family bonding time in the Ghost Zone! But an early demonstration of the new security system sent them into an early trip, taking their house along with them! Follow their adventure as they explore the Ghost Zone, with their house!
1. Into the Zone

**Tale of the Zone**

"Great news kids! We have decided where we should do our family bonding time this summer!" The Fenton adults announced one morning, making Jazz choke on her tea and a sleepy Danny made a head plant into a bowl of fruit loops.

"Oh no..." The children muttered, whenever the Fentons took a trip for a family bonding time, minus the one where Youngblood made a complete fool of them, almost every Fenton family trips resulted in them chasing after ghosts. Actually, all of the Fenton family trips resulted in chasing ghosts.

"It's summer vacation and where else should we spend our time together than in...!" Oh yeah, both sibling refused to go anywhere this summer, wanting to stay back at Amity to relax and secretly battled ghosts at odd hours and finishing reports for Yale scholarships.

They were dreading to find out the location of their next excursion.

"THE GHOST ZONE!"

Jazz and Danny fell to the floor simultaneously.

"WHAATTT?" they both stood up and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" in perfect unison that others might wonder if they rehearsed before.

"Why the GHOST ZONE?"

"It's crawling with scary unidentified ghosts! And 90 percent of them practically hate me!"

"Theres no apparent night or day in the GHOST ZONE!"

"You'll be attacked by ghosts like Skulker and Walker, and they'll be using you to get to me, because I'M A HALF-GHOST!"

Jazz realized that through their panicked shouting Danny was shouting out his secret. She gave her brother a nice punch to the shoulder, making him yelp and glared at her with a 'What?' expression, Jazz covered her mouth from their parents and muttered under her breath, hoping that Danny could catch it with his enhanced hearing, "You're yelling out that you're a ghost."

Danny eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hand, eyeing their parent warily.

They look confused with the sibling sudden synchronized shouting, and Jazz took the plunge, hoping that both of them didn't hear what Danny had said.

"What possessed you to suddenly decide that we should have a family bonding time in the Ghost Zone of all places?" She asked.

Jack and Maddie Fenton shook their head in confusion, the only sentence registered in their brain is Jazz question.

"Well honey, it's because we've wanted to check out the ghost zone for a while now. And yesterday an old radio popped out from the portal! And you know what?" Maddie face was practically glowing.

"What...?" The children asked, half glad because their parent didn't notice and half worrying.

"It's my old radio from my college days! And it still works!" Jack pulled out an old wood radio, spinning it's knob to search for a station, stopping at ghost watch channel.

_"It's been a pleasant day today as neither Inviso-Bill or the box ghost had made any appearances over the town. Are the ghosts taking time off for the summer break too? We'll never know. This is Tiffany of Ghost Watch. Now we'll turn to Lance for the weather report._" The radio announced.

_"Finally! Something that I'm supposed to do! This is Lance Thunder. Now there'll be a dry season over the weekend with occasional drizzle in the morning, but..."_ The Fentons tuned out the rest.

"So...? You found your radio." Danny stared at the old radio, "And I'm pretty sure that one came from Vlad's house." He muttered under his breath, ignoring Lance voice insisting that they'll be a giant thunderstorm hovering against the eastern Amity Sky, advising the inhabitants of that area to not use too much electricity material, especially the Fentons who lived there. None of the Fentons heard him.

"But then if were in there doing our family bonding time," Jazz air quoted, "Who's going to keep Amity from being overrun by ghosts that use our portal to escape to this side?"

"Ghosts came out of our portal? I KNEW IT! I should've installed a counter in that thing!"

"I already did, but dad somehow managed to turn it into a 'How many button you can press on the keypad counter'. I really should install it somewhere more hidden..." Danny whispered to Jazz, "You know the handle on the weapons vault? I had installed that twice! But when I came back to check, the inside handle is missing again."

Jazz spied the fridge that hold many of their food now sported a shiny oversized handle fit for a military blast door. How on earth did she manage not to notice that? Probably because they kept evading the fridge...

"Oh how I'm going to lecture him on this..." She silently fumed.

Maddie appeared right beside the orange clad hunter, "Jack honey, we know that already. That's why we made the new and improved ecto-shield."

Jack swept her into an over dramatic hug... "That's right Mads! And this shield covers our entire house!"

"... is this the reason you mutilated half of our house?" Jazz was struggling to keep her cool. Their parents just one day blasted both of their walls and she had to endure sleeping with the bathroom and Danny in her sight for a week!

A_nd dad had no problem bathing without walls! _How she suffered, oh how she suffered...

Jack pulled out a huge remote that suspiciously looked like an oversized RC remote controller.

"Hey! That was my RC Space Columbia shuttle remote! I've been searching for that!" Danny pointed to it with a shaky hand.

Apparently it was.

"I'm only borrowing it Danny-boy. Because this is a history on the making!" He flocked a few switches on the controller.

"We're going to try out the first prototype of full humans and ghost shield!" Maddie hugged her husband large frame, her fingers reaching towards the final switch Jack finger hovered on.

"WAIT!"

"BANZAI!" Jack and Maddie shouted as they pushed the switch up. Ignoring the panicked shout of their children.

A roar rumbled the house, an earthquake like tremble shook the objects inside the house, knocking them down from their respected places.

"Whats going on?" Jazz shouted, her voice trembled. She was crouching under the dining table with Danny.

The two adults just stood there in the middle of chaos, frowning. "Huh? That wasn't supposed to happen..." Jack muttered.

Suddenly the house gravity disappeared, and everything start floating a few inches higher.

"Wha..? Mom! Dad! Whats going on? Why does it suddenly felt like we're falling?" Jazz shouted in panic, her brother arm securing her on the floor while the adults floated in the zero-gravity environment, not even fazed with the fact that they are in fact, falling.

Although Jack was trying his best flapping his arms, mimicking a bird.

"Did we cross a wire somewhere?" Maddie crossed her legs in mid-air, tapping her chin as she thought.

Jack bounced around the room, bumping into a jar of cookie on his way, happily opened the jar and reached in for one, "You think Mads? But we did everything exactly! The mini prototype worked like a charm!", he munched on the cookie, crumbs trailing behind him.

"Maybe it's the scale... The small prototype is a sterile prototype, maybe something in the house was interfering with the circuits." Maddie snatched away the cookie jar from her protesting husband hands, placing it on the still floating table with two gaping teen underneath.

BOOM!

The ground suddenly halted before them, the furniture landing right back on their places, Maddie did a twist in the air as she landed with an agility of a cat, Jack slammed face down on the floor, Jazz almost did a face plant and Danny silently erected an energy field surrounding his family as the house landed.

It was still for a few minutes.

"Did we just fell 13'000 feet, in our house and not get destroyed?" It was Danny who broke the silence, he didnt feel the impact of his shield breaking. In fact, the only thing he feel is the adrenalin in his veins and none, the house didn't explode like it should have.

"Hey! It's the ghost zone! And the shield works!" Jack was at the window, pushing his hand toward a translucent green shield right in front if the window. His hand did not pass through.

It was the ghost zone all right, how could he forget the creepy green and purple glow of the ghost zone? The doors and ghosts flying around? Skulker island in the distance?

"Lets test this with a ghost!" Jack brandished a thermos out of nowhere and passed the release button.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX...!"

PANG!

The box ghost was sent flying straight towards the shield courtesy of Maddie Anti-Creep bat, an audible squishy splat followed.

"The shield works nicely." She purred, "But it seems that we're having a family bonding time a little early kids!"

Jazz and Danny stood speechless. With their house? In the Ghost Zone?

"Excuse me while I go bang my head against the wall." Danny muttered, heading towards the stair.

"Oh no little brother, not until I bang MY head against the wall." Jazz argued, following him.

"We'll do it together then." Danny suggested, facing the understair wall.

"...Agreed. On mark."

They both gave a shout and named their heads against the wall as hard as they could. It only took one shout and they're quickly knocked out as their forehead collided with the thick wall of the back side of the Fenton weapons vault.

"I say they agreed!" Jack announced in triumph while Maddie poked both of her unconscious children.

**- Back at Amity Park, Previously The Fenton Residence -**

An empty spot is what was left, a deep trench of what supposed to be the lab carved deep into the earth, external pipes leaking. Even the backyard and the side alley belonged to them disappeared. Leaving behind a huge empty spot of what supposed to be the Fenton Works.

"Wow..." Tucker mouthed, awed. "When they move, they really moved!"

Sam gave him a nice smack to the back of his head, making him fall into the trench.

* * *

**Huh... It's kinda hard uploading stuff through a mobile. Tell me of any misspelling or auto-corrects. That thing just loves to auto-correct me, not an ideal platform to write.**


	2. Skulker Island

**Chapter 2 **

"Jack! Look! It's a floating jungle island!"

"You're right Maddie! Wait! Is that a centaur?"

The two Fenton adults were currently in the OPS Center right on top of the house. They were both very excited to found out that the whole of Fenton Works were with them, right from the highest point of the OPS center straight down to the lowest hole as Jack like to call it, 'The Fenton escape hole!', which is actually an ancient tunnel to the sewers a few stories below the building.

Several stray ghosts stared at the giant chunk of rock coated with a layer of green, a red-bricked house suspiciously wearing a UFO as a hat right on top blinking as it scanned its environment, and a hexagonal green swirl pulsed somewhere in the middle the chunk of land.

A few other ghosts just wandered around a certain spot nearby, confused as where the supposed door/portal to the human world just disappeared to while the floating mass of land slowly floated away, dangerously nearing an island that most ghosts know that they should evade, as it is the Ghost Zone Greatest Hunter's favorite playground.

"A centaur?" Maddie refocused her goggles to look at where Jack was looking.

A female Centaur trotted in and out near the edge of the lush forest on the island, a swarm of bunnies with antlers and wings following from behind. Every now and then the Centaur would turn back and charge at them, making the little winged creatures scatter away before regrouping again.

The Centaur trot turned into a gallop and disappeared into the forest, bunnies following. Suddenly several shrieks rang out and bunnies ran out to the other side, a group of male Centaur burst out from where the female disappeared, chasing after the bunnies, they were using the female as bait and hunting the rabbit's for food.

Jack and Maddie watched the fight intently, grabbing hold of each other hands in some kind of hug.

Soon the forest was silent again.

"DID YOU SEE?" Maddie shouted with excitement, hopping by the window.

"THEY JUMPED AND JUST GRABBED THE RABBITS, SLITTING THEIR THROATS AS THEY RAN!"

"…AND THREW THEM TO THEIR COMPANION!"

"…AND THE SWARM SUDDENLY GROUPED SO TIGHT TOGETHER!"

"…AND THEY SHOOT FIREBALLS OUT OF THEIR MOUTH!"

"...AND DID YOU SEE THEIR...!"

"...AND HOW ONE…!"

The two excited shouts of Jack and Maddie echoed through the house. Below, in the living room...

"TMI oh dear parents of mine." Jazz was holding a pillow on her brother head, horrified that their parent was talking about that kind of stuff within their earshot. Granted, they aren't kids anymore and Danny is dancing on the edge with Sam. But still, it's an embarrassing and awkward subject...

After a few seconds of struggling Danny finally remembered that he had his ghost power and with only Jazz around he quickly went intangible and slipped through the pillow, gasping for air and glaring at his sister.

"What was that for?" He snapped at her.

Jazz ignored him and the disturbing sight of his or rather her arm halfway through his stomach. "I can't believe I'm related to them…"

"Doesn't mean that you could suffo—!"

"What did you hear?" Jazz interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him.

Danny flinched under her gaze, "Uhhh… Something about… reaping bunnies?" it came out as a question. Honestly, he wasn't paying much attention to what his parent were discussing so excitedly about inside the OPS Center. His mind was busy thinking on how to keep them safe from the dangers of the Ghost Zone. And to keep his family from meddling into what they're not supposed to, like Skulker Island around the corner. Where is the hunter anyway?

Jazz released her pent up breath that she didn't realize she was holding, "Good." She went back sulking with her left hand on the arm couch, supporting her head.

The house drifted alongside Skulker Island. For some reason the self-declared Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone is nowhere to be seen. Danny warily watched the island pass by through the window, scanning the landscape for the armored ghost.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Skulker stared at the hole that is the lair of his favorite prey, the young Halfa Danny Phantom. He was eyeing the crowd gathered around the huge hole, curious and befuddled at the disappearance of the eccentric building that belonged to the Fenton, and how deep the hole that appeared in the spot was. A rope can be seen at the edge, pulling up a dark skinned boy with a beret, yelling about how an underground train almost ran him over.

The hunter frowned. FentonWorks is a building that housed the portal to the ghost zone, the main entry and exit point for most ghosts in Amity. They could find portals into the human world quite easily after the Fenton Portal opened, albeit with some difficulty that most ghost don't want to experience. But to go back, the only consistent exit is the portal. But now, the whole house disappeared along with the blasted portal, and Plasmius portal is still in re-construction after that last explosion from not changing the filter.

Basically, he was stuck here in the human world. Without access of his supplies back on his island.

…

No matter, he could have fun hunting the humans while the halfa had his fun wherever he at right now.

BEEP! BEEP!

"What? Go to the library to check out Purple Back Gorilla's? I THOUGHT I FIXED THAT!"

And with that, Skulker jet opened behind him without his consent and blasted off towards the sky.

…

…

"Huh? I thought I already deleted that memo." Tucker mused from below, noticing a pop-up in his PDA.

* * *

RUUMMMBBBLLE!

Skulker Island crumbled as the protective bubble of Fenton Works collided with it, destroying almost half of the island. The pieces of the island drifted apart, but the trees and the vines stopped them from totally breaking into little tiny islands. Now, the whole island looked like a chain of small islands bound together by plants.

"You think he'll be mad about that?" Danny asked, watching from the front door, surprisingly, they even got parts of the road with them. If they wanted, they could drive circles around the house with the Fenton GAV.

Jazz stood at the edge of the shield, watching how a small forest hut crumbled as the ground split in two under it, "I won't say anything if you don't and nobody will never know about it." She said irritably, walking back into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Jack yelled as he hung from the top OPS Center, tangled in a rope as the collision knocked him off the window while Maddie desperately trying to pull him up, grunting about how her husband needed to lay down the fudge.

* * *

**Don't bash me. I got busy with house chores and assignments, designing a paintball field and getting ready for the new semester. (I don't have summer vacation. Isn't that sad?) Hopefully my next update would be faster, unless I got attacked by …. WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? MOUNT EVEREST? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YESTERDAY LAUNDRY!**

**And why is the linebreak giving me problems!**

**Oh and the bunnies? Don't ask, they're just perverted.**

**Never owned any of these except the plot of the story.**


	3. The underground chamber

**Do you think the last chapter was too short? I think it was too short, so I tried to put more stuff in this one! But I think I failed...**

**And if any of you had any trouble reading with the new layout and are using the mobile like Android system (like me) I suggest this application called the 'Fanfiction Reader'. It can download the chapter for offline reading and it easier to the eyes to read. Check it out! I'm having a blast with it!**

**No own!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jazz coughed when the dust from the ancient dungeon crawled into her nose.

The three, Jazz, Maddie and Jack are currently a few stories deep under their house. A few hours ago Danny suddenly went missing, and her parent was hysterical, suddenly activating the house anti-creep mode and loaded half of the vault onto their arsenal.

Meaning the Fenton GAV.

Until Jazz stated that they are stuck inside the shield and nothing could pass in or out of it and they could only drive circles around the house without actually going anywhere.

They had already scoured the whole house, the roof, the OPS Center, the basement, the shed, and they still cannot find Danny. But then Jazz accidentally fell down into a hole while they were rummaging around in the ancient vault. She found a switch and it activated a huge stone door hidden behind some iron maiden caskets.

Thus, they had found themselves in this huge underground space a few stories below their house and it seems to be a ballroom, complete with the ancient musical instrument set up on the stone stage!

It made Jazz wonder...

"It's bad enough that I live with a family that's obsessed with ghosts, that own the door to the ghost zone in their basement, have a little brother that is also a ghost, now we have an ancient deserted ghost castle under our house?"

"Did you say ghosts Jazzyrincess?" Jack poked his head out from an ancient toilet, hopefully the hole is dry and empty.

"Did I say ghosts?" Jazz pulled an ancient conductor baton from its hanging place.

"Of course I said ghosts! We ARE in the Ghost Zone!" She slammed the baton on the counter, making a crack sound that echoed throughout the empty ballroom.

Jack winced at the loud noise, "Aww, come on princess, it's not always you could find an ancient castle under your house." He squeezed himself out of the hole. Jazz had given up figuring how her big sized father managed to fit into crevices smaller than himself.

The teen glared at him, "This place has been here for Who-Knows-How-Long, and you never knew about it?"

"That's what made it so interesting!" Jack pulled his daughter close, whispering, "Maybe its a ghost castle, attaching itself onto our house since the portal opened!"

A few pipe wire obviously made by the Fentons can be seen bolted in the ceiling.

"Or maybe you forgot about it..." Her father could be so forgetful sometimes, as this house is passed down from their ancestors. Maybe one time ago Jack did explore this underground space, experimented here, and totally forgot all about it later.

"Honey! I just saw a huge black and white aircraft parked in one of the chambers!" Maddie voice shouted from the other side of the empty space. "And I found the Ghost Gabber!"

Or maybe, this place is where Danny hides all the good stuff...

* * *

**A few stories down below.**

"Mom and Dad really did a thorough job." a gloved hand traced the pipework in the ground. "The shield actually spread itself onto everything that these electrical pipes connected to."

An image of a bubble covering the whole city appeared in his mind.

Danny shook his head, "Well, thank goodness we used our own power generator rather than the city supplies." Imagine how high their utility bill would cost for them with all the inventions in the house, especially the portal.

The half-ghost floated along the uneven corridors, marking the places he had checked with a pint of his ectoplasm. He had enough upstairs and decided to explore the underground.

"BEWARE!" the box ghost shouted from behind him. He had fled after Maddie knocked him with the Anti-Creep bat, hiding himself down here. Danny had captured him in the thermos and tried to flush him out through portal. But he rebounded back into the lab.

That made him realizes that for some reason the portal is blocked. He can't access it, Jazz cant access it. Even their parent can't access it. There is this kind of wall, or force field stopping them from passing through.

"Maybe its the shield, it blocked even the ghost portal..." He muttered.

"I'M THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL CARDBOARD AND SQU-!"

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna stuff you inside the thermos and bury you right here."

The Box Ghost shut his mouth. Usually when they got caught the halfa would've released them Into the ghost zone early in the morning, but with the portal inaccessible, he might really be stuck inside the thermos for all eternity like what the halfa said. If he wandered off alone in the Fenton fortress he would've been caught, so it's safer to follow someone he knew.

And that someone he knew inside this bubble that wont actually rip him apart molecule by molecule is the halfa.

"Why do you keep following me?" Danny asked the pudgy ghost that kept following him.

"THE BOX GHOST HAS NOTHING TO DO! YOU KILLED ALL THE BOXES UPSTAIRS! I CANNOT FIND ANY -!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that, but Jazz had enough of you attacking our boxes and decided to use rounded packages for all our stuff." he paused, "... I thought you were master of all things cardboard-?"

"AND SQUARE! AND BUBBLEWRAP!"

The halfa just stared, "And aren't you able to control all cardboard too?"

"I'M THE BOX GHOST!" he pulled a box from his pocket. "ONLY BOXES... AND BUBBLEWRAP!" and a few bubble wrap from his hat.

Good info, now Danny only had to turn the boxes... unboxed to render the box ghost into submission. Now if only the stuff the box ghost liked to take aren't important stuff. Danny had enough with accidentally breaking expensive objects while chasing after the box ghost.

* * *

**Back in Amity Park.**

"... It's kinda quiet..." Sam spoke, lounging on the park bench. Her amethyst eyes stared up to the moon.

"Yeah... usually the ghosts would come out screaming." Tucker answered her, his face hidden behind his PDA.

"I wonder where Danny and his family went." The goth mused, she was getting worried.

"Dunno... all of our equipment is down there in the Jupiter ballroom."

"The place where Danny actually built a space shuttle from scratch?"

"Never underestimate the Fenton's, even Danny."

Sam scoffed, the school would have a field day if they found out that Danny had used the scrap parts he could find around his house, and the city, to build that sleek black aircraft that looked like a mini Blackbird crossed with the Spirit fighter craft.

"HI GUYS!" a girl voice shouted from behind them, making the two teens scream as they jump hugged each other.

"Whoa! Danny was right! If you scream loud enough people will jump up with fright!" white haired ponytailed girl with glowing green eyes floated behind them, chuckling. A DP emblem can clearly be seen on her left chest.

"Dani!" The two shouted, tackling the little girl onto the ground.

"Whoa! Hey! What gives?" Dani giggled, "And where's daddy?"

Sam and Tucker stared at her in shock.

"I-I mean Danny! Where's Danny?" the young ghost stuttered back in panic.

Sam was too shocked to answer her. Dani is clone of Danny, and that made Danny... Dani's dad?

The young ghost-girl blushed in embarrassment.


	4. What did I just told you?

**Tale of the Zone **

**4**

**What did I just told you?**

* * *

"WHEN DID YOU START CALLING DANNY THAT?" Sam screeched at the Danny lookalike, Danielle. Shaking the little frame back and forth at her shoulders.

Dani was getting dizzy, so she couldn't answer.

"Sam! You're going to hurt her!" Thankfully, Tucker came to the rescue, by pulling the small girl towards him.

But Sam had her grasp tight on the ghost girl wrist, stopping her from getting pulled to the tech-geek.

"Oh no you don't! I need to know! Dani!" Sam pulled back.

"Hey! I'm telling ya, you're gonna hurt her." Tucker pulled her back too.

A tug towards Sam. "Stay out of this, meat-eater!"

A tug towards Tucker. "No! You let go of her, tofu-lover!"

Something snapped in the air that made the two shoot murderous glances at each other with... Dani didn't know what it is exactly, but it was scary...

"So it seems..." Sam started.

"...that we need to solve this dispute..." Tucker continued.

"...the old fashioned way." They chorused.

Dani, who was still stuck in the middle, shrunk back in fear. How did Danny manage to calm these two down when they gotten into a fight like this?

They suddenly threw both of their hands up, and that made the ghost girl fall onto the ground with a squeak.

Tucker pulled his sleeves, did a little stretch with his arms.

Sam cracked her knuckles, did a little leg push up.

A light bulb flickered nearby, a mist of fog appeared around them. Sam and Tucker glared at each other. Even a twitch from either teen made the other tense their body.

_What is this? Are they going to fight? Should I stop them? What will dad- I mean... Danny do? _Dani thought. She had known that these two has a habit of fighting each other, but she doesn't know how these two actually fought.

"HIYARRRGGGH!" they both yelled.

_They're gonna hurt each other! I don't care anymore!_ The ghost girl was about to make a shield separating them from each other when suddenly.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They shouted.

Sam held out her hand, a fist.

Tucker held out his hand, a palm.

All was silent...

"Hah! Take that! Water beats stone! I win!" Tucker shouted, and did a happy dance.

Dani slumped down to the ground.

_What... was... all... those... tense... moment... for...?_

* * *

**Underground dungeon castle. FentonWorks.**

"Now this is what I call a ship!" Jack laughed, enjoying himself in the cockpit.

Almost 150 feet long, coated with black and accented with white aircraft just stood there in one of the chamber, with it's cockpit blast door opened and equipment's scattered around it.

"This ship is using an ecto-converter, a huge one!" Jack shouted, running back to them after he inspected the engine before running to another part of the jet.

_The ship used what?_

"My prototype MMO (Maddie Modulator Operator) is here too! As one of the default defense system!" Maddie spotted a familiar equipment half-dismantled, the blueprint beside it clearly stated that it was going to be placed on the front.

_Mom secret stash, here?_

"...Mega Foamer!" labeled as anti-riot blasters by the wings.

"...Lightsabers!" stacked in the lockers.

"...my figurines!" on the dashboard.

"...isn't this my goggles?" hanging by the railing beside a jacket that screamed Goth.

"...my missing blueprints!" uploaded into the system folders, filled with scribbles from the trio Phantom Team plus a paw print.

"...Jazz's teddy bear!" as target practice.

"WHAAAT? DANNY HAD BEARBERT ALL ALONG? OH THAT LITTLE BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING TO PAY!"

"Danny?" Maddie glanced at her as she was checking the panel screen by the cockpit entrance.

"What do you mean Jazzy? Did Danny know about this?" Jack asked the teen.

Something bllinked in the screen and made Maddie turn back to check on it. "Wait Jack, look at this." she tapped on a file icon labeled '001'

_**001**_

A window frame popped up, showing Danny recording himself while Sam and Tucker argued about something behind him.

_"Day one.. I guess?" _he rubbed his neck.

_"Dad sure throws out a lot of stuff. I know we can sell them but usually people won't buy them and they kept piling up. So I decided to recreate that spaceship I made in that software to real life." _he chuckled.

_"You got wicked stuff in there man!" _Tucker shouted, his head headlocked by Sam's.

_"Tucker would be in charge of the systems, since I doubt that I can concentrate on that, Sam's on designing, me on the engineering, and... Phantom on lifting/cutting/etc." _Danny turned the camera around, showing a dimly lit space that they recognized as the ballroom_._

_"Choking-! Not breathing-!"_

Danny ignored Tucker plea of help, "_Sam joked that we should call the jet Phantom because he did almost all the works, while Tuck kept saying that we should call it... uhh..."_

_"CALFINA!" _The camera turned to zoom on the techno-geek face, head already released from headlock.

_"As if!" _Sam shouted from somewhere while a boot flew towards Tucker's.

"A ghost built this ship? With the kids?"

"There's more Mads!"

_**003**_

_"Sam have the design ready!" _Danny excited face came up, before they frowned, "_Oi... isn't this..." _he tilted the cam, and it was cut_._

**_008_**

The camera was on the ground, the jet skeleton can be seen at the back, half destroyed. Instead of Danny, Phantom can be seen chasing after a green blur.

_"Cujo found us!" _Tucker suddenly picked up the cam, trying to focus it onto himself with all the chaos happening behind him.

_"Phantom! Shield the equipment and make sure the ghost dog is outside of it!" _Sam ordered, a Fenton Foamer in her hand_._

_"I can't concentrate! Cujo wants me a a chew toy, remember?" _the ghost boy shouted back, evading a green blur aimed at him.

_"Then put yourself in the shield you dumbass!"_

_"Oh... yeah..."_

_"How about me?" _The camera got knocked out of Tucker's hand by a green blur bouncing around the walls.

**_014_**

_"... I'm not stealing Tuck. No. Way." _Phantom annoyed face came up, his arm crossed.

_"Oh come on! They belongs to the fruitloop..." _Tucker sang as he appeared by his side, trying to bribe the ghost.

Phantom looked away, huffing.

_"No."_

_"You are no fun! How are we supposed to find these stuff that even I had trouble pronouncing?"_

_"We improvise." _the ghost opened his left eye towards his friend, smiling.

**_020_**

_"Darnit, mom and dad destroyed the walls." _the image of the house came up, rough patchup can be seen on the walls.

"Jaz_z wouldn't stop glaring at me all night, all week long." _the image turned towards a sleeping Jazz.

"S_o I decided to sleep down here with Spooky." _

The feed was cut, static filled the recording but the time clearly shows that there were more.

Finally the feed continues, with a sleppy Danny, his hair in a mess, "...I_ can't sleep... maybe if I continue on working with that ecto-shield generator I nicked from dad 'Next Time' pile..."_

Jack hummed, "So that's where all those stuff went. I thought a ghost had stolen them! But it's actually Danny's secret project!" he sniffed, "My own son! I knew he had it in him! And he's working with a ghost!"

"That was the latest entry, and it was dated two days before we got ourselves in the zone. And who's Spooky? Did Danny secretly take care of another pet without our knowledge? And you're right Jack, they're working with a ghost!" the huntress giggled.

"Just three days, and I uncovered more secrets of my half-ghost brother than I could tell... and apparently my parents didn't freak out about the ghost boy hanging out with them... Why am I even surprised?" Jazz muttered.

"I wonder what this button does." Jack thumb hovered above a green button.

Jazz scolded him, "Dad, you really shouldn't-"

**BEEP!**

_"SYSTEM ACTIVATED. Welcome aboard."_ An automated voice similar to the ghost gabber announced from the speakers. The ship hummed, its engine powering up, the cockpit covers suddenly slid away, revealing a huge riveted glass dome surrounding the entire cockpit, giving the pilot an almost 270 degree view of the outside.

"-touch the button..."

Excited, the man hugged his wife tight, "It works! Our son is a genius Maddie!"

And she hugged back, wiping tears from her eyes, "I know Jack! Oh they grew up so fast!"

"Let's take it for a test drive!" Now who gave these two sugars?

"Don't you dare touch that-!" Jazz shouted, but...

_"Ecto-shield activated, preparing for liftoff." _and the door shuts right on her face, leaving her outside while Jack and Maddie inside.

"- steering...", too late. The surface of the jet was suddenly coated with energy.

The wall in front of them opened to a width perfect for the jet to pass through.

"We have a HANGAR DOOR?" now Jazz, this is the Fentons.

_"Grand Orpheus Shield detected, calibrating for phase through sequence."_ the voice announced while the surface of the jet rippled.

* * *

**Danny.**

"-! Someone activated the ship!"

The box ghost tumbled away as the halfa blasted towards the hangar chamber.

* * *

**In the jet.**

"Mom! Dad! You don't know how to operate the ship!" Jazz slammed her fist on the glass.

"Aww... it shouldn't be that hard. We do have a blimp-jet as the OPS Center." her father shouted back.

"Besides honey, I got a pilot license, so Jack-" her husband turned to her, "-who's the better pilot?"

Jack frowned, and pouted. "You are."

"That's why I love you!" Maddie cheerfully took the control from her husband, kissing him on his cheek.

Jack seemed to float in happiness for a second.

"MOM!" Jazz started pounding on the huge windshield of the hanging cockpit.

Maddie ignored her, cracking her fingers, "Now let see... hover sequence..."

_"VTOL activated. Jet is now In hover mode, please stand back from the engines."_

Maddie giggled in excitement, "Control options..."

_"Manual control activated."_ the jet took a sudden few foot dive before it steadied again.

The mother of two sighed, "Okay, let's take this easy and slow..."

"MOM! LAND THE JET RIGHT NOW!" Jazz shouted from outside. Too bad, the engine noise drowned her voice so Maddie aren't able to understand her.

The jet slowly made its way towards the door.

"Ugh... this is SO not good!"

Surprisingly, the jet passed through the mega shield like a bubble passing through another bubble.

"... And apparently it could pass through the shield that trapped us with no problem at all..." Jazz slapped her forehead, exasperated.

Suddenly, the power flickered.

_"MASTER SYSTEM OVERRIDE. ABORT LAUNCH SEQUENCE. REPEAT, ABORT LAUNCH SEQUENCE." _Red light and alarms blared in the hangar as the voice suddenly announced.

"What happened?" The adults shouted from the cockpit, none of their button mashing technique was able to override the sudden auto-pilot.

_"What are you guys doing with Spooky?"_ an angry voice scolded from the speakers as the jet eased itself back to its designated parking spot.

"Spooky? Danny-boy! Is that you?" Jack asked, with Maddie yelling, "Sweetie!" beside him.

A sudden clang and static was heard from the other side.

_"MOM! DAD! H-how did find this place?" _Danny stuttered from the other side.

"Ah! Thank Jazzy-pants for that! Where are you anyway?"

"... Base..." and the windshield glass suddenly flickered as a holographic window frame with Danny's face appeared at a corner. His face scrunched up, unsure if he really should scold his own parents.

"YOU TWO NEEDS A TIME-OUT!" so, Jazz took over as the one who could sort these two out, appearing in another window beside Danny.

Jack and Maddie crossed their arms, pouting.

"... When did we reverse role with mom and dad?" Danny asked, he and Jazz are the children, but right now, it's their parents that acting like children.

"Right when they decided to have the trip to the ghost zone. Now you," she pointed to the jet, "Lock that thing up before someone decides to play with it."

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Uh... can I use the Fenton genetic lock system on it?"

Jazz thought for a second before decided, "No. Use a key."

"But-!"

"K.E.Y.! As in, a normal, start-up car key!" she turned away before adding, "And we need to talk."

* * *

**A little rushed, but I can't help it! I'm going to a concert tonight! ANISONG AFA Malaysia people! XD**

**This is the first concert that I have ever attended in my entire life! I'm gonna go snap a lot of cosplayers with my handycam! I can't snap in the concert though, cause I'm gonna jump around cheering the artists!**


	5. Diva battle?

**Tales of the Zone**

**5**

**Diva battle**

"Did you managed to contact her?"

"No. I thought you did, Sam."

"I didn't, she just flew away while we're arguing about the usual."

"She's not Danny you know..."

"But in a way she is..."

"But she isn't..."

_"HEL-LO AMITY PARK!" _A loudspeaker suddenly announced, destroying the calm scenery of the perfect full moon night.

_"EMBER IS IN THE HOUSE!" _Ember Mclain, the ghostly popstar, shouted.

"Oh great..."

_"I'm doing a little special today and gonna sing mah song for you all, FOR FREE! You just gonna have to chase the truck if you want it! So come on!" _the background music started to roll.

_"Ember, you will remember... Ember, so that what this is...oh Ember-!"_

"Ember! Remember! Ember!" , boot to the shin, "Ow! What was that boot for Sam?"

"Put your head in the game and lets start snagging this diva before she hypnotizes everyone again." and the bad thing, there's no anti ghost weapon available to them! Unless Dani agreed to vouch for the ghostboy dissapearence.

"But its in the middle of the night!" Tucker protested.

Scowling, Sam angrily pointed to the streets.

Tucker stared at where she did, nothing was there but an empty street.

"So? What's so special abo-wow!"

_"You will remember my name!" _Not long after Tucker spoke a mob can be seen chasing after a loudspeaker truck with the popstar face on two giant screens by its side singing her trademark song.

"... that was fast! Hey! Wait for me!" and he started chasing after it, leaving Sam alone in the park.

"TUCK-ER!"

**- Concert Hall.**

Sam could not believe what she was seeing. There was Ember, trying her best to rouse the crowd while her opponent obviously winning.

_"I live my life, TODAY! "_

A new diva?

_"Travel around the world, with me."_

Can he also do this kind of thing?

_"Seeing the sight that many are missing."_

She sang so naturally...

_"Travel with me, TODAY!"_

Even if she never develops the wail like him.

_"The sky isn't your limit. Oh...!"_

Danielle could scream quite loud...

"No! This is my concert! My name! Mine!" Ember screamed, trying her best to shot the ghost girl out of her stage. "I shouldn't have used the same trick like I did on the dipstick to the little dipstick." she muttered silently.

Dani just flipped through the stage, catching the mike as she floated back up, whirling towards the stunned ghostly popstar.

"A sneak attack? Shame on you!" Dani snapped her fingers. On cue, with a yell Tucker jumped onto the stage with the thermos pointed to Ember.

"When did...!" a whine, "No-ooooo!"

A successful catch.

"Oh yeah! Now let me sing!" Tucker snatched the mike from Dani, "Ember! You will remember!"

Too bad, the crowds opinion of Tucker singing is just one.

Bad.

So, to save her daddy, I mean, Danny best friend, Dani flew the two away towards an empty rooftop, still giggling.

"Uh... Dani?" Sam started.

"Yes, Sammy?" the ghost girl giggled in between her breath.

Sam hoped that the incident didn't repeat itself, "Did you... get hit by anything from Ember?"

"A pink heart!" she replied, bouncing at her floating spot.

Oh... crud... Sam thought, not the little Danny too!

"And... who...?" Sam couldn't finish her sentence when Dani suddenly attacked Tucker with her... ahem... you know...

Sam blanched, "OH! You have got to be kidding me!" and if Ember spell was stregthening their victim feelings, then that would means...

"You're cute~" the ghostgirl muttered towards the stunned boy in her grasp. Of all girl that would actually do that to him, his best friend clone/sister/daughter is the one that wants him?

He could only smile back nervously before fainting with his mouth foaming.

Sam was so going to torture the boy halfa when he came back from wherever he was.

**- FentonWorks.**

For some inexplainable reason, Danny shuddered.

"What? Is it a ghost?" his sister asked, staring at him with a bored expression.

He shook his head, "No, my ghost sense have no effect here in the ghost zone."

"Then why did you...?" her hand trailed the air.

"Dunno, just a feeling?"

Jasmine Fenton just stared her brother, finding nothing, she sighed in defeat. "...Fine..."

"So... where did you lock mom and dad?"

"Their bedroom."

The younger of the two scowled, "Ugh... harsh."

"They need to calm down. From the excitement of the ghost zone."

"Won't they like... have an escape hatch through their bedroom?"

**- Master Bedroom.**

"To the OPS Center!"

_"Access Denied. Hatch blocked by Einstein." _The computer anounced.

"Einstein? How the fudge did-!" he peered into the hole, a pile of books with the physician face can bee seen stacked nicely in the tube, blocking access to the othet side.

_"Approximately 10 feet deep."_

"...When did Jazz have so much of Einny?" he turned towards his wife, who shrugged. They're pretty much stuck here in the room. Jazz was brilliant in searching their concealed hidden weapon spot, especially the one on their bodies.

**- Danny and Jazz.**

"They're wearing skintight hazmat suits, you think anyone would'nt notice those odd bumps?" Jazz ranted.

Danny raised one of his eyebrows.

"You look great in yours though little bro." she added hastily, "So, you called the plane Spooky?" she asked, attempting to divert his attention.

A blush crept into his face, "Uh... yeah... after we installed the ecto-converter, and we don't have any ectoplasm, and..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You accidentally touched it and transfered your energy into it?"

Danny nodded.

Jazz noticed that there is something more to that story, "...There's more. Tell me."

"...me...jet..." he mumbled.

"Danny..."

"...I...me...th...jet..."

"Daniel Fenton. Don't mumble with me, I'm your sister."

"I merged with the jet, okay!" Danny blurted out, making Jazz blink in confusion before she suddenly slammed her head onto the desk.

"You... touched the converter, and it totally sucked you into the jet."

_**Flashback**_

_"So how are we supposed to power up the engine with this thing?" _Tucker asked, satisfied with his success at finishing connecting all the important circuits in the jet.

Danny had been avoiding that piece if equipment like a plague ever since Tucker plugged it in. _"This is a modifed ecto-converter from one of dad's blueprints. It uses ectoplasm as an energy source." _he explained, a few feet away from it.

Sam remembered Jazz ranting something about it. _"Oh Yeah, I remember. But... we don't exactly have the right type of ectoplasm..."_

Tucker had a briliant idea, ectoplasm? Isn't Danny, _"Yeah we do! Danny! Gimme your hand!"_

_"Huh? What're you gonna... AARRGH!"_

A bright flash blinded them when Danny touched the piece of equipment. When they are able to open their eyes, he was missing from their sights.

_"DANNY!" the two shouted for their friend._

_Suddenly, "... Spooky" a voice echoed from around them._

_Tucker quickly booted the system to search for any anomaly that might contributed to the dissapearence of their friend."... Danny? Is that you? Where are you?"_

_"Hey! no touching! It tickles..." _

_Startled, Tucker lifted his hands from the keyboard, "I'm only holding the keyboard..."_

_"..."_

_"Danny?"_

_"...I can actually feel you standing inside of me... And Tuck... stop pressing the F4 button... It's like a hammer hitting you on the head."_

_"Wait. Are you inside the jet!"_

_"Um...Sam? I think Danny IS the jet." _And he hit the button, again. As if it was frustrated, all the controls locked themselves up and soon, none of their input were accepted.

The two could only stare at the interior of the jet as they powered up by themselves.

_"... yep, spooky. "_

_**End flashback.**_

"...and the name stuck?"

"Yep. The name's stuck."

**A/N:**

**So. And I enjoyed myself at AFA concert day one, I met a lot of celebrity cosplayers... and one man in tights in the concert hall. Oi! What happened to your armor? oh, good, someone managed to get you a hakama. **

**I'm amped for the 2nd day concert! Kotoko! Flow! And what a blast! Singing Shana and Naruto theme song with the japanese singers? FTW!**

**Anyway, gonna be a bit busy this week, the concert gave me a hangover for some reason and I got a war to participate this Saturday. Assigments to finish by next week and a stuff to hunt around the city.**

**And thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites guys! Sorry I didn't properly reply, my net isn't cooperating with me.**


End file.
